


Prompt Idea XMas

by StarxRox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: JUST AN UNWRITTEN PROMPT IDEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: Well, i currently don’t have the motivation to to do all the writing for this idea, yet I have to write it down somewhere since its kinda hilarious and funny.If you wanna know or use it, feel welcome.For the case you want to use this idea for yourself, just please notify me, as I would like to read it myself.You can either gift it to me or leave a comment.Thanks.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Prompt Idea XMas

At the beginning there are Tony and Pepper with their biological son Peter Stark, who is about 5 years old. 

When exactly the story should take place, I haven’t decided. I don’t even know if it should be a completely different alternate universe.

But yeah. Family of 3.

but its not as good as everything seems, cause Pepper and Tony are fighting and very close to a divorce. 

Peter figures this out, so he wishes for a sibling, when he writes his letter to santa claus. 

Weeks passed and Pepper is not showing any symptons Peter read up about pregnant people. 

In the meanwhile Tony is having troubles with keeping up his current schedule, since the stress is finally showing and he is on a constant basis to exhausted to deal with his company, highly unnerving missions and pepper keeping to fight with him about peter, since she doesn’t want to share custody, when they get a divorce. 

He‘s regularly throwing up, often waking up panicky from nightmares.

his back aches from wearing the heavy iron armour too often and falling asleep on the workbench.

his breast area is highly sensitive as the winter comes and he’s mostly covered in scar tissue there.

he often gets dizzy, being too tired to deal with shit again.

When he collapses and gets admitted to a hospital, he will be quite shocked. Peter as well. 

Tony is pregnant, despite not even having the right gender nor having had sex in the concerned time period. 

They figured it out only a few days before christmas and before Tony is able to comprehend this fact, he goes into labour and Peter finally receives his Christmas gift in the morning of the 25th december, when morgan stark is born. 


End file.
